Hella Happy Easter
by AntiChri5
Summary: Chloe and Rachel create a new tradition, to celebrate Easter their way.


Chloe moved the brush carefully, adding another swirl of colour to the painted egg.

She bit her lip as she twisted the egg this way and that, examining the design she had been working on for way too long. Finally one she was satisfied with. Looking over at the girl softly humming beside her, she grinned and rolled her eyes.

Rachel's was better. That was hardly a surprise, all of the eggs Rachel had painted had turned out better then the ones Chloe had worked on. But Chloe had taken her time with this one, really done her best, and Rachel had done twice as well in half the time.

"Dude, is there _anything_ you aren't good at?"

Rachel winked at her.

Chloe's heart lurched in her chest.

"Car repair?" Rachel offered.

"Pffft, have you ever tried?"

Rachel held out her hands, wiggling her fingers to wave her pristine, manicured nails in Chloe's face.

"Have you _seen_ these beauties? No way am I messing them up with oil and grease and gross car crap."

Raising a perfect eyebrow, Rachel reached out and stroked the blue streak in Chloe's hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"If i'm getting my _fingers_ dirty," she whispered. "It's gonna be with...a very different kind of lubricant."

Chloe's heart burst out of her chest, did a quick lap around the room, then jumped back in.

Stepping back with a flirtatious smile, Rachel continued. "I guess eggs just aren't your medium. If this was graffiti you would be kicking my ass. People are going to be talking about what you turned that portrait of Principal Wells into for _years_. I almost felt _sorry_ for him. I didn't even think that was possible!"

Chloe cleared her throat. This was...Yes, good, familiar ground. She could handle this.

"I almost thought the makeup was going too far, but once I started it just felt...right."

Rachel nodded. "Totally. It was that special something which just brought the whole work together."

"Thanks for distracting step-douche on that one. I totally would have gotten caught if you hadn't."

"Fucker _still_ tossed your room afterwards. Again."

Chloe's smug grin transformed into a frown. "Yeah. Yeah he fucking did."

Her brush moved forward once more, adding the finishing touches to her last egg.

* * *

Chloe smiled as she opened her carton, twelve well painted Easter surprises waiting to be put to work.

Rachel's own grin answered her from the other side of the driveway, her own carton ready and waiting.

Reaching in, Chloe took out an egg she had painted purple, tossing it up and catching it. She repeated the motion several times, the egg going higher and further each time, catching it as it came down only to send it back up again. Until, finally, the egg went soaring up and no hand intercepted it's descent. The purple egg came down on the front of David's car, the brittle shell breaking and spewing out it's contents, the yolk remaining on the hood of the car while most of the while dribbled down to the bumper.

Chloe smiled. "Ooops."

Taking inspiration from Chloe, Rachel plucked three eggs from her carton before setting it down. She threw an egg from one hand to the other, then up into the air as she threw the next one into that hand, sending it up as well she threw the last egg to her hand. In a moment she had all the three eggs in the air, humming a tune as she juggled effortlessly while Chloe watched open mouthed.

Sending them all up one final time, Rachel perfectly timed a graceful bow, sinking as the eggs did and coming to a stop just as all three eggs splattered against David's windshield.

Chloe whooped and cheered without hesitation or reserve as she applauded.

Jesus, even when egging an assholes car Rachel managed to be effortlessly, wondrously beautiful.

No longer bothering with pretense, Chloe picked up her next egg and threw it straight at the blue vehicle as Rachel did the same.

A knot of tension that had been there so long Chloe didn't even notice it anymore most of the time was loosening with every egg, with every moment. With every second Rachel's long blonde hair flowed behind her, seeming to glow in the early morning light. With every time her eyes flashed with warmth and laughter.

It was like taking her first breath of fresh air, after spending an entire fucking year in a sewer.

Her next egg splattered over the headlight and Chloe laughed hard enough she could pretend it was the reason she was crying. Then Rachel made another impossible trick shot and Chloe was laughing hard enough that it was actually true.

When the ruckus roused an angry and bewildered David, he stood in the open doorway of the formerly Price household, blinking sleepily as he gaped and sputtered with outrage.

"Hella Happy Easter, fuckpuddle!" Chloe shouted as she sent her last egg in his direction with a slow lob meant to be easily caught.

The half asleep, perpetually angry, invader in her home lashed out instead. His reflexive slap shattering the egg as he blinked at his now gooey hand in confusion.

Chloe laughed so hard she could no longer see, trusting in Rachel as the other girl took her hand and ran, dragging her away from her now screaming step-fuhrer.

An eternity later, lungs and legs burning with the effort of having run so far while laughing so hard, the two girls came to a stop in a rich green park filled with scattered children seeking hidden chocolate among vibrant plant life.

Sweaty hands still entwined, Rachel and Chloe fell back onto the soft grass.

After a few minutes rest, Rachel propped herself up on her elbow close enough that Chloe could feel the warmth of her body. She smiled down at the other girl, whispered "Happy Easter, Chloe." Then leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe's for a long, gentle kiss while bitter middle aged women there to watch their children muttered under their breath.

Neither girl noticed, neither girl cared.


End file.
